


Call Me Daddy Again

by purpleumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Daddy Kink, F/F, Top Zayn, Top!Zayn, bottom!Liam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleumbrella/pseuds/purpleumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a daddy kink that Zayn doesn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Daddy Again

**Author's Note:**

> smut. like it.

“Going nowhere fast. We’ve reached the climax. Were together now we’re undone. Won’t commit so we choose to run away .Do we separate? Don’t wanna give in so we both gave up. Can’t take it back. It’s too late. We’ve reached the climax." Liam belted into the house as he walked into the front hallway, grocery bags in hand, taking off his converse.

That Usher song, stuck in his head for weeks. He sings, or hums it all of the time.

His best mate, or boyfriend comes into the kitchen, mirroring his clothing choice for today. Sweat pants, a white t shirt, and a snap back. Liam’s hat is for LA, Zayn’s for Detroit.

People say those two were made for each other. Always matching. Had beautiful voices, that only they knew about.  They fit together like puzzle pieces in a box.

They hug for a brief minute. Zayn arms around Liam’s waist, and Liam’s arms around Zayn’s neck. Just taking in each other.

But right now they have to put away what Liam just had gotten from the store.

Zayn picks up some bags and puts them on the counter in front of him. Putting away milk, orange juice, eggs, and bread.

His boyfriend walks behind him and slips his arms through. Zayn smiles in appreciation of his loving boyfriend, and kisses his forehead quickly.

"One second. At least let me out the ice cream away." Zayn whispers, a he pulls away from his boyfriend.

"Umgmph!"

Once the chocolate and strawberry ice cream are put away he walks back over to Liam, with a lazy smile on.

Liam smiles back and  hops onto the kitchen counter so he’s a bit taller than his standing partner. He bends down a bit and rubs their noses together, smiling while doing so.

Zayn tilts his head to the side, just wanting a little more of a kiss. Liam tilts his head to the other side and catches Zayn’s lips with his.

Two pecks. One passionate. One peck. On passionate, until breathless.

Tongues in each others mouths still, until it’s time to breath again. When they pull away, a string of saliva pulls in between them, Liam licks it away.

That is really one of his kinks. Zayn has slowly been breaking Liam’s boundaries, by finding his kinks in bed. Or while their kissing.

Some of them happen to be Liam likes seeing the saliva shared between them. Another is he like to ride Zayn. He also likes to trace Zayn’s tattoos during anything they do.  But there’s one more that he has, but is too embarrassed to say anything about it.

*

Zayn leans in and kisses Liam again, but a bit hungrier. Liam’s biceps make the world a better place. They just make Zayn’s legs quiver, his dick twitch, his words skip. Damn Liam’s arms.

Zayn picks Liam up by the arms, and carries him to their bedroom, where their supply of lube was at. And damn they needed it because both boys were very aroused from just simply kissing.

*

Liam just wants it rough. Zayn knows that much. Liam likes it rough. He always does, unless he’s sad.

Zayn rifles through the bedside nightstand and grabs their lube. Liam tries to sit on the bed but Zayn stops him. He pulls of Liam’s shirt and kisses his collar bones.

Liam shudders a bit.

"Why am I not sitting on the bed again?" Liam whispers, too aroused to use a full voice.

Zayn smiles and leans back up to whisper into his boyfriends ear “Because Li baby," —Zayn kisses Liam’s ear lobe— “Im going to fuck you into the wall." He smirks and pulls down the rest of Liam’s sweats and boxers.

Liam’s hard length, standing out as he undresses Zayn now. Pulling off his shirt, pants and boxer briefs.

Liam walks over to the closest wall and puts his forearms to it, sticking his butt out waiting for his boyfriend to prep him.

Zayn grabs the lube once again and strides over to his boyfriend. He lubes up at least three of his fingers. Liam kisses Zayn as he pushes one finger in.

Liam rocks back on his fingers. Not needing the first finger of Zayn’s prep, still some what open from the night before a sex, seeing that it is only 9am.

Zayn adds a second finger, the ring of muscle a bit tighter this time, but not bad. He rocks his fingers in Liam for minute before adding one more for safe measures.

After some time of all Zayn’s three fingers being in Liam, Liam says he’s finally ready.

Zayn holds his cock in place, as he lines himself up with Liam’s entrance. Liam writhes under him. A moaning mess, literally. Zayn just smiles to himself, loving how he can do that to his boyfriend.

After a few seconds of prodding his head in and out of Liam’s hole, he finally slams in, moaning loudly.

"Oh daddy!"

Liam didn’t mean to let that scream slip out. His dirty little secret, not much of a secret any more.

Everything goes completely still for a moment, Zayn still inside Liam. Liam wide eyed, cursing himself in his head, worried that Zayn would hate it and think of him as a weird kid.

But that changes.

"Call me daddy again." Zayn slams into Liam hard, once more as he demands for his name change.

Liam moans at the request, loving that Zayn doesn’t have a problem with his newly found kink.

Zayn continues to work away at Liam’s ass. Hard.

"Are you a cockslut for daddy? Do you like this?" He tauntingly asks the boy that is under him, squirming and such.

"Oh daddy! Fuck me harder!" Liam protests as Zayn hits his prostate.

Zayn can’t control himself. He pulls out of Liam for about the equivalent of 4 seconds just to turn Liam around. Liam and him kiss, Zayn bites his bottom lip when he pulls away, staring at the flushed and sweaty Liam. He captures Liam’s lips one more time before picking him up, putting him to the wall, and pushing his achingly hard on into his boyfriend again. Extracting numerous moans from both parties.

"I love fucking you baby."

Liam slumps his head over Zayn’s shoulder as Zayn pushed up into him. The room is filled with skin slapping, sweat mixing, obvious moans.

Liam kisses Zayn’s neck repeatedly “Fuck me daddy! Fuck me." Only small whimpers are available to hear now because of the immense pleasure that is happening.

One hand on Liam’s lower back, one hand on the wall Zayn pushes in harder and faster. Hitting Liam’s prostate more often, and harder making Liam scream louder.

"God daddy! Feels s’good, s’ close." He can barely speak, voice hoarse from screaming out.

"Me too baby. Just hold on for me."

Zayn take his one hand from off the wall and puts it in between his chest, and onto Liam’s leaking head. He strokes slowly at first, then the strokes come in time with his thrusts.

Liam starts to buck his hips down on to Zayn. Feeling his stomach coiling, he grinds his hips. Adding more friction it makes Liam cum. Spurt after spurt coming down Zayn’s fingers and chest.

Sweat dripping down Liam’s face, flushed chest, body trembling, kissing Zayn’s jaw bone. But the last thing he does gets Zayn

"Cum for me daddy, fill me." Liam whispers, bouncing from Zayn’s thrusts still.

Zayn couldn’t handle it anymore. He thrusts in one more time, holding into Liam as spurts if cum shoot into him. Zayn’s dick pulses as his load is shot out. Liam moans as Zayn finishes up.

With Liam’s legs still wrapped around Zayn’s waist, he carries Liam to the bed and pulls out. Whimpers erupt from Liam, but he just cuddles closer. Their sweat mingling, Zayn reaches down and gets the cover from the bottom of their bed and drapes it over their hips.

Liam just moves closer and burrows his head in Zayn’s neck.

"Daddy huh?" Zayn laughs a bit, now knowing how kinky Liam really is.

"Shut up. I’m not the one who cums in his pants at New Years parties!" He laughs.

"One time Li. One time." Zayn chuckles and kisses Liam’s forehead.

Liam just looks up and kisses his boyfriend one more time before closing his eyes, to sleep.

Zayn watches for a few minutes, as he gets to sleep. Then he goes to sleep himself.

An of course he has dreams about being called daddy.


End file.
